Moonsong
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: Moonsong is perfect, however, she is not happy. For Misgiving Writer's Character challenge. One-shot.


**Hello there. This is for Misgiving's Character challenge. So, people who took the challenge either got a plain cat or a sue. I was "lucky" enough to get a sue. Don't worry, she doesn't make it to the end of the one shot. So, sue warning and enjoy!**

Moonsong sighed as she looked over the Thunderpath. _Today_, she thought, _Today it's all over._ She took in a breath of air. Ironically, she had never felt more alive. She could feel the monsters as they rushed by, blowing her white fur around. She licked her paw to steady her nerves. _Soon, I'll be with them_.

She took her first tentative step towards the Thunderpath. It felt hot under her front paws, while the forest behind her felt cool and wet on her hind paws. She looked up at the sky, thinking about days long gone.

She had been born under the moon with beautiful light silver tabby stripes and somehow, long legs. Her father had been especially proud of her legs. "I always knew you would be a fine hunter," he always used to say. "You'll make me proud, my little lion. I know you will."

When her eyes opened, her mother was pleased to see that her eyes were a lovely light blue. "Like the sky. Your eyes are like the sky." She gave her a gentle lick. "My special, beautiful, one and only Moonkit.

Moonkit's childhood was fairly standard. She grew up happy and the envy of every single cat in the forest. Everyone wanted to be as beautiful as her. Her parents were proud of everything she did. Then, just before she got her apprentice name, everything changed.

Moonsong glanced over the ShadowClan border. Nobody was watching her. Nobody would see her. It would be better that way. It would look like an accident. A terrible one, but nonetheless, an accident. Her clanmates would grieve. But Moonsong didn't care. She had no real friends. Everyone liked her, but it wasn't the same as a true friend, one you could tell everything to. One who would truly miss you if you died.

Moonsong remembered everything about the day ThunderClan attacked. She had been talking to her mother when it happened. A scream. A very loud scream that would echo through her dreams for the rest of her life. Her father's.

Her mother was very distressed, naturally. "Stay here," she said. "I'll be back soon."

It was the last time she saw her mother alive.

She drew herself into a shell from that moment on. She only spoke when someone talked to her, and even then, as little as possible. Gatherings made her queasy. If she were to run into one of the cats that killed her parents...the thought made her shiver. Her only consultation was that the leader of ThunderClan had died in the attack. She thought the next leader would be better. She was right.

Moonsong sniffed the air again, to double check that nobody was watching or within earshot. She couldn't smell a single cat. She took another breath to steel her nerves. "Alright," she murmured. "On the count of three." She couldn't start counting. She was too nervous. Would dying hurt?

The new ThunderClan leader's name was Oakstar. He was a nice, kind tom, but it didn't take long for someone to try to get him into major trouble.

It was the night of the gathering. Moonpaw was extremely nervous about it. Tonight, RiverClan was absent. Moonpaw found it weird that it happened. Troutstar, RiverClan's leader, was never late to anything. He was usually early. Moonpaw sighed in relief when she saw Troutstar's silver pelt making it's way over too the leader's rock. As it got closer, she shoved her way forward to see if she could hear the reason why RiverClan was late. As she made her way over to the Great Rock, she smelled something weird. Something stinky. Then she saw the look in Troutstar's eyes. He was dead.

Shadestar of ShadowClan let out a gasp. "What happened?" he asked.

Rainshadow, the deputy of RiverClan, looked over to Oakstar. "Confess now, murder! Before I confess for you."

Oakstar looked shocked. "W..what?" he asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Liar!" snarled Rainshadow. "I saw you! You killed Troutstar! I should kill you on the spot. I should..."

"Stop," said Moonpaw, surprising herself.

Rainshadow turned to Moonpaw. "Excuse me? An apprentice contradicting a deputy? Where are your manners, little one?"

Moonpaw gave Rainshadow a hard glance. "Oakstar didn't do it. Someone else did. I think you know who."

Rainshadow gave Moonpaw a withering glance. "You...you learn your place apprentice!" he spluttered. "Why, my apprentice never argued with a thing his elders said!"

Before Moonpaw could retort, Shadestar said, "Enough, Moonsong."

_Moonsong?_ she thought.

Rainshadow turned to Shadestar. "So she's a warrior?"

Shadestar nodded. "Yes she is."

Rainshadow gave a snort. "Some warrior," he muttered, leaping onto the Great Rock.

Before the gathering was over, Moonsong was sure of one thing. Rainshadow was an enemy to the whole forest.

Rainshadow, now Rainstar, did much worse then try to frame Oakstar for murder. He stole prey, took land, and worst of all, kidnapped a kit. He had finally been killed by his own deputy. Moonsong had helped to arrange it all, and she was hailed as a hero. For some reason, even more of a hero than the actual killer. She didn't mind it for a while, but it seemed that now that Rainstar was dead, she had no use anymore. She was nothing.

Moonsong took one last deep breath. "One, two..." she murmured, "Three." Moonsong ran straight into the Thunderpath, and waited. Soon, she got her wish. Death.

So, was it worth you time? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
